


Wild Wild Love

by PixieDust291



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Erotic dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, M/M, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust291/pseuds/PixieDust291
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is persuaded to be an erotic dancer at the bachelorette party his friend is throwing. However, he wasn't expecting to see the sexy tall man from the porn shop there. Oh well, there’s no reason not to have a little fun right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Wild Love

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by the lovely Fairy-kun
> 
> Created for the goddess Sabrielotp on Tumblr

Gabriel turned to give Charlie a sarcastic questioning gaze. She pursed her lips and stared right back at him, keeping her ground. “Oh come on!” she smirked. She leaned against the couch she was laying on, tossing her gorgeous red hair over her shoulder. 

Gabriel returned her smile “You want me to be an exotic dancer at your friend’s bachelorette party?” Charlie nodded. He sauntered across the ballroom dance floor to the door and turned the sign from ‘open’ to ‘close’. 

“She wants a male stripper.” Charlie clarified.

“And the reason you’re asking me and not going to the internet is...?”

“I’ve looked at all the guys online from all the places in the area.” She rolled her eyes. “None of them are her type.” She turned to face Gabriel and he came to sit next to her. “Besides, my friend wants a man that knows how to dance.”

“Why not a strip club?”

Charlie looked exasperated “Oh please, that’s not dancing. That’s.... a bunch of men humping the floor.” She shook her head. “Besides, I said we wanted a private show. Or rather, the other girls do.”

Gabriel smiled and crossed his arms over his chest “So you think I’d be better.”

Charlie inwardly smiled. The easiest way to get Gabe to consider doing anything was to appeal to his vanity. “Look,” she folded her long legs and moved to lean forward “you’re amazingly cute. That sandy blonde hair, that sassy smile, and those amber brown eyes. More than that however, I’ve seen you dance like raw sex whenever you want to be a cock-tease. You would give every woman a heart attack.” Gabriel raised a brow a her. “It pays five hundred bucks.” She offered. Gabriel made a show of pondering the offer. Charlie had to laugh “Any tips you get you keep.” She added. Gabriel sighed and shrugged sarcastically. Charlie knew he was already convinced, he was just being a little prat about it. Gabriel loved to be the center of attention. Hell, he probably would have done it for free if Charlie had pleaded, but she knew he needed the money. The dance studio didn’t have many students during the winter months.

“Please.” Charlie asked sweetly. Gabriel grinned, giving up his pretense.

“Alright fine. Tell me where and when.” Charlie laughed as she jumped off the couch and headed over to her backpack, which sat on the counter next to the front door. Taking out a note pad, she quickly scribbled down the address.

“And dress sexy. You’ll be expected to undress down to as little clothing as possible. Some of the girls are kind of religious, so no full nudity, okay?”

“What’s the point then?” Gabriel asked in slight confusion. “What kind of a stripper doesn’t get naked?”

Charlie ignored him as she ripped off the paper and then walked back over to him. “I’ll bring the music.” She gasped suddenly. Gabriel watched as her face took on that excited and yet vacant expression that he knew meant she just had, what she thought, was a fantastic idea. “Do you still have that outfit from last Halloween?”

“You’re going to have to be more specific.”

“The angel one.”

Gabriel nodded “Yeah, still got the gold Grecian sandals and-” he stopped mid sentence and then laughed. “You thinking you want a naughty angel?”

“Are you kidding? Everyone knows the debauchery of something innocent always gets the most views on the internet.”

Gabriel looked at the address. It was at a place called The Roadhouse. He knew the place; it was a fairly high end bar and dance club just on the outskirts of town. He supposed Charlie and her friends had paid to reserve the whole place. Well at least he was sure to have a stage to work with. He gave Charlie one last out “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Charlie nodded “Yup. I’ll tell my friend to make out a check. Half upfront and the other half when you’re done.”

He frowned “You don’t trust me?” He acted offended. Charlie smirked, but shook her head. “Fine then.” He got off the couch, stretching out his sore muscles. “I’m leaving early, you close up. I now have to go to an adult store and do some shopping.”

“What? Why? You already have the outfit.”

“Yes but the last time I wore it... let’s just say those little briefs I wore under it mysteriously disappeared.” He winked. “Got any suggestions?”

Charlie gave him a look, but answered “Leather, handsome. Ladies love leather.”

 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The majority of adult stores were trashy and sordid places of inequity. This one, however, was not. Pure Seduction was set up more like a classy boutique. When you walked in you didn’t feel cheap, dirty, or afraid to touch the very carpet with your shoes. The isles were stacked full of various different items of a wide variety. The store also had different rooms depending on your preference. Gabriel also liked that the place had a sense of humor. For example, the doorway into the ‘bondage’ room had a Gothic look to it complete with those Halloween fake fire pits. 

Gabriel walked in and made his way to the male clothing rack, specifically the underwear section. He looked at the male g-strings in bemusement. He laughed, however, when he saw the one that looked like an elephant. Dear god, the things people came up with. After a few moments of not finding what he was looking for he moved to look around.

“Can I help you find something?”

He turned to see petite women with long dark brown hair looking at him. The name-tag on her chest, reading ‘Meg’, indicated that she was an employee. He smiled “Yeah, I’m looking for some tight fitting leather briefs. You got those.” The women nodded, an amused smile of her lips.

“All leather is in the BDSM section.” She pointed to dark black room that was illuminated in red light.

Gabriel thanked her and sauntered down the indicated isle and then into the room. It took a second for his eyes to adjust but then he noticed the clothing in the back next to the whips and handcuffs. There was a man standing near the display, examining a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs. As Gabriel passed by him the man turned to look at him. Gabriel absently turned, intending to just acknowledge the man and then move on. He look at the man-and almost stopped in his tracks. The man’s face was painfully masculine and yet still had this charming hint of boyishness. His chestnut brown hair was long, but by no means did it look greasy, unkempt, or bad. In fact, Gabe had never seen a man pull off long hair like this guy did. The man looked positively rugged with his slight bit of stubble and- oh god, those eyes. Gabe couldn’t quite see the color, but damn! Those bedroom eyes were made for slow, sweet seduction. The formal business suit and tie looked utterly out of place considering the apparel around them, but with the way the suit clung and fit in all the right places on the man, Gabe was not going to question it. His shoulders were amazingly broad and he was astoundingly tall, much taller then Gabriel. The other man was at least six feet, but Gabe guessed even taller then that. The attraction, on Gabriel’s part, was instantaneous and electric.

As quickly as the moment came, it left and Gabe moved on, stopping to examine the clothes. In his own mind, however, Gabe was fanning himself and trying to get his suddenly raging libido under control. He quickly thought of numerous things to dismiss the man and make him less sexy, as a way to calm himself down. His height probably meant he couldn’t move around with the ease and dexterity that a dancer could. Painfully masculine guys like that rarely ever learned how to move their bodies. This usually meant they were a lousy lay. His height also probably meant that other anatomical part where not quite as... proportionate. This too equaled a lousy night or at the very least a premature night. Gabriel took a steadying sigh, there; he was feeling much calmer now. 

He perused the boxers, briefs, and other garments that were on display. There were foe-leather and real leather. The foe-leather ones were cheaper but seemed to not have the ‘carrying capacity’ to contain him. Besides, real leather was always more comfortable. He then happened to notice a pair of girls leather brief panties. Gabriel took them down, examining them. Sure they wouldn’t have as much room as the ones designed for men, but then again that did have its perks for those watching him. In addition this little pair had two gold loops on each side and the back was slit open with a black ribbon crossing back and forth to resemble a corset. His ass would be contained, but yet also on full display. And let’s face it, he had a damn cute ass. He smirked. 

Other then the man Gabe had seen there was no one else in the room. Thus, when he heard a sound, he knew who it was. “Um...” he heard the man behind him say to himself before coughing as if in embarrassment. Gabriel immediately knew the man had been watching him. He turned to look at him and raised a brow.

“Problem,” he looked the man up and down “bitch?” He didn’t care how tall the man was he was not about to take shit from anybody.

Instead of getting angry, which was the normal reaction Gabe was expecting, the stranger looked a little taken back before snorting in amusement. “No, um” he licked his lips “Just noticing your choice and was wondering if I should be intrigued or sympathetic.” His voice was strangely erotic sounding, casual and yet polite.

Gabe smirked and moved the garment down until it was positioned over his crotch. “Babe, if you could see me in this, sympathy would not be the first thing on your mind.” He winked and turned back to the display. The stranger, by the way he was dressed and acted, was probably straight. In that case, the flirtation Gabe just did would be more then enough to make the man uncomfortable and leave Gabriel alone.

“Oh really?” the man said. This had Gabriel turning back to look at him, surprised that the man did not seem flustered at all. If anything, the man was giving Gabriel’s body a very obvious once over. “You a stripper?” The man’s eyes flicked back up to meet Gabriel’s. He smiled, charmingly. “You definitely have the body for it.”

At that Gabriel could not help the blush came to his cheeks. Was this guy seriously flirting back? He seemed to have that interested look in his eyes. Gabriel’s immediate impulse was to flirt back. Fine, the guy wanted to play, then Gabe would play. He pulled out his sexiest smile as he came closer to the other man, having to look up to see him. “Yep, I’m shopping for a little something to go under my costume.”

“Really, and what costume is that?” The guy’s lush mouth curved up into an amused and sinful smile. He leaned down, just slightly, to give them a greater intimacy. 

Gabe leaned up on his toes and whispered in the man’s ear “It’s a secret.” When he leaned back down, he could clearly tell he had sent the guy on a loop. He relished the small little victory. He held up the leather panties with one finger “After I’m done taking it all off these will be the only thing on my body.” He flipped the panties around to show the back. “I do hope it’s not to revealing. What do you think?”

The man gave a little moan at Gabriel’s words. “I think I’d like to see you in them.” He voice dropped even lower as he said “I would like to see you take them off.”

Oh god was Gabriel loving this guy! Jolts of sensual pleasure were sizzling down his spine. Warm breath caressed Gabriel’s cheek and heat practically radiated off the man’s body, carrying the scent of clean soap and something more muskier and... feral. In the tight confines of his jeans Gabriel could feel his cock hardening, yearning. For a moment Gabriel considered inviting the man to follow him to one of the back rooms. But the logical part of his brain complained about the time and suddenly Gabriel was very aware of just how achy his body and feet felt. God damn it. Though picking up a guy at a sex shop was not by far the worst thing Gabe had ever done, it would have to wait for a different time.

He sighed and moved smoothly away from the other man, breaking their connection. “Sorry sugar, it’s just a private show.” The guy turned, frowning. He twirled the panties around his finger as he waved. “Real shame you can’t see me perform. I’m an excellent dancer, among other things.” The guy’s brows dropped low, his gaze hardening. ‘Oh shit,’ Gabriel thought ‘talk about playing with fire.’ He gave one last wink before darting out of the room. He paid for the underwear using cash and then high-tailed it to his motorcycle. 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The night of his performance came quicker then he expected. The Roadhouse was practically buzzing with about twenty female voices. When he had first road up, there had been a sign saying ‘Private Occasion, will resume normal hours tomorrow.’ The moment Gabriel had walked in Charlie had pounced on him and was dragging him to the back. “Don’t let them see you before you’re on stage. Geez, spoilers!” she hissed as she brought him into a back room. “There. You can dress in here.”

Gabriel laughed at her as set down his duffel bag and started taking off his jacket and shirt “So what does it look like out there.”

“They are pretty liquored up.” She gave him a commiserating look “I apologize if they get a bit handsy.”

Gabriel shrugged as he stepped out of his pants “It’s nothing I haven’t done before.”

“Oh, I also wanted to tell you that once I told Ellen that you were doing this, she went out and bought you a pole.” She laughed.

“Aw, that was sweet of her. Is she here?”

“No, Jo is though. Ellen just thought it would be hilarious. She wasn’t too keen on Jo coming until she found out it was you.” Charlie kept talking as she purposefully turned away as Gabriel took of his briefs. “I guess she still considers you safe even if you are ninety percent naked and grinding on everything.”

“I don’t know if I should be offended by that.” He answered offhandedly as he pulled on the white tunic and evened out the gold trim. He then picked up the long gold laces of the Grecian sandals and started the complicated process of winding them up his calves. After that he moved to grab the white angel wings and then finally he placed his feet into the black leather panties he bought and slid them up his legs. He stretched the material and snapped it into place around his hips, enjoying the slight pain. He turned to look at himself in the mirror that was leaning against the side of the wall. Oh yeah, he was going to enjoy this. He turned around, finding Charlie staring at him.

“You’re not going to shine up?”

“Shine?” Gabriel asked.

“Yeah, the light on the stage are glaring as hell. Besides all erotic dancers use oil or something to make their muscles stand out.” She frowned “You didn’t bring any did you?”

Gabriel momentarily panicked and then realized he had a solution. It wasn’t body oil but it would do. “Yes I do, just give me a few more minutes will you?” Charlie gave his a suspicious look but nodded and then left him alone.

“Call when you’re ready. I’ll be in the back near the speakers.” 

Gabriel waited until she was gone to then dig through his duffel bag and pull out a pink bottle of vanilla flavored lubricant. Though he would much rather use it for its intended purpose it would give him the shine he needed. He squeezed the clear liquid onto his hand and then began rubbing it over every inch of his skin. About five minutes later he called out to Charlie.

She came back and nodded, apparently finding him acceptable now. “Good.” She led him around the stage and then positioned him behind dark red curtain. “When the music starts, so do you.”

“Got it.” He chuckled and cracked his neck “Don’t worry. I’ll knock them dead.”

Charlie scuttled away in a hurry. While he was waiting, Gabriel wondered just what kind of music she had picked for him. And then the rock and roll sounding guitar music started playing. The curtain parted and the women screamed as Gabriel stepped out, at first looking coy and embarrassed. All lights were on him and the music provided a perfect, rhythmic, erotic touch. He bit his lower lip as he finally reached center stage. He smiled innocently and then the moment the lyrics started, his smile changed to one of predatory conquest. He dropped to his knees and leaned back, rolling his hips in an upward sensual motion as he licked his lips. 

_You, you’re hotter than a cherry on a cigarette_  
 _Bet every dollar mom’s a model but you’re better yet_  
 _Just 21 out on the run and turning every head_  
 _Your body’s built just like a weapon and you’re using it_

Gabriel rose back up to his feet with a single hop. He rolled his hips provocatively as he slowly stripped the wings off his back and let them fall to the floor. It was then he noticed the pole, and a wicked smile played across his lips. He ran forward and grabbed the pole, spinning around before slowly sliding to the ground once more. He moaned as he looked over his shoulder. He used his arms to pull him up and down, the motion that he was mimicking was unmistakable. He made sure to press himself against the pole as he made his way back up. The cat calls and drunken comments were distracting so he tuned them out completely. To be able to do this well he needed to center himself. No one was going to find him sexy until he himself felt sexy. 

_But the devil can hear you when you say_  
 _C’mon and get up (Get up)_  
 _Move your body, use your body_  
 _Lose Control_

He tried to think back on any of the occasions that were particularly stimulating to him. Strangely though, none of them came to mind. The single and only thing his mind imagined was the man from the porn shop. All tall and boyishly handsome. Gabriel rolled with it. He turned around and pressed his back against the pole, running his hands up his thighs. This gesture hiked the tunic up around his hips, giving just the barest glance at the leather panties. He imagined it was the stranger’s hand on him, caressing down the insides of his thighs. “Fuck.” He swore in a breathy moan. He could just imagine the man’s hot breath. Gabriel’s hands fisted in the hem of his tunic as he hiked it up more, revealing his ass so that he could press it against the cold metal. The screaming got louder.

_Rub it right up (Back up)_  
 _Against my body_  
 _Take my body; make it yours (So get up)_

He pulled off the tunic, throwing it into the audience. His body was bear and glistening before the stage lights. The only clothing he wore were the sandals and the leather. He grabbed the pole and did a turn with just his body alone, allowing the women to see the extent of the panties he wore. Then, once he was sure he had their attention, he took it up a notch. With both hands still on the pole, he lifted himself up and then upside down in a smooth and artistic motion. While he was suspended in the air, he then brought his legs apart to do the splits. In a quick snap of a motion, he was back on the ground again. His feet kept perfect time with the music as he moved around, eying every women with a ‘I promise to teach you positions even the Kama sutra doesn’t know’ gleam in his eyes. And that, was when Gabe saw him.

_We’re gonna light this room on fire_  
 _Yeah you and I will burn it up tonight (So get up)_

There, leaning against the back of a chair near the back wall, was the guy. He was wearing a pear of worn denim jeans and a tight fitting black T-shirt that looked way better on him then it had a right to be. The man’s last word to him echoed in Gabriel’s head and he shivered. Both men seemed to be equally astonished at one-another’s presence. What was he doing here? This was a fucking bachelorette party. Regardless he couldn’t do anything about it now. He was on stage, he couldn’t loose his composure. He latched onto his wits and kept his playful smile pinned on. That’s when Gabriel saw the guy smile and lick his lips keeping his eyes purposefully locked with Gabriel’s. ‘You little shit.’ Gabriel thought.

_The two of us are gonna fuel this fire_  
 _No way in hell we’re slowing down tonight_

A smile curved over his handsome face as he places and finger to his lips, winking at the guy in the audience. With a twist of his flexible body he turned away from the man, letting the back of his hand brush against his cheek. While his back was turned, his foot tapped three times before he back flipped and landed on his hands. Gabriel then slowly lowered himself back to his feet before looking over his shoulder, directly at the man as he bent over slightly, presenting his ass for full view. Then he turned to face the guy as he caressed his hand down his chest and over his flat stomach. He fully expected to see the man squirming in his seat. The man was interested and entrapped in his performance, of that much was obvious. But instead of drooling like a dog the man leaned back and gave Gabe an expression that clearly said ‘That all you got?’ In a second, Gabriel’s sole attention was on the man as he fixated on him with a predatory glare. 

He no longer cared about the women, hell he had actually forgotten about them the minute he had locked eyes with the guy. He pointed to the man and then motioned for him to move closer. The guy tilted his head to one side as if in question, but only hesitated for a moment before he grabbed his chair and indeed moved to the front of all the women. He was front row and center, just where Gabe wanted him. The man was literally sitting right in front of the pole, acting all casual. Oh did Gabe have a surprise for him. Ballroom dancing was not the only form of dance the studio taught. 

Gabe walked, purposefully sexy as he swayed and then jumped off the stage. He kept his gaze fixated on the man’s as he walked closer and closer. When he was in front of him he moved to walk around him, allowing his hand to brush across the man’s wide shoulders in a gentle, teasing, touch. The man followed his movement, turning his head to watch him. He then ran back to the pole and leaped into a continuous spin that took him all the way to the top. The women were chanting now, of what, Gabriel did not know or care. The man’s eyes widened as Gabriel looked down at him from the top. He slid down the pole and then played with the loops on either side of his panties. His cock was already half hard and more then evident to everyone around him. The guy glanced down and then back up. With a sense of relish Gabriel realized he was loosing his composure.

Without loosing eye contact, he crawled toward him like a panther, all sinewy body movement and sexual hunger. When he reached the man’s knees, he parted them. He slowly slid up the inside, bringing their faces closer together in an almost kiss. The heat of their combined breaths kissed his lips as he rose himself to his full height and then seated himself in the man’s lap. The back of his hand brushed up the man’s inner thigh and directly over his tented groin. 

_And just for fun we take your tongue and run it over my lip_  
 _You gotta love the way she does it for the hell of it_  
 _We’re in positions that most people only say they know_  
 _You’ve got your hand right on a landmine ready to blow_

The man groaned loudly as his hands came to rest on Gabriel’s hips. Gabriel smiled as he reveled in his victory, until the man playfully nipped his ear and then said in a commanding tone. “Turn around.” Gabriel paused and looked at him, only to have that smoldering gaze utterly tear him apart. “Now.” Gabriel moved off of him and then turned his back to him before sliding back into his lap. He gasped as his ass was pressed up against the man’s groin and then strong large hands were scrapping down his front. “You like being a little cock-tease, don’t you?” The man whispered harshly against Gabriel’s ear. He arched into the touch and a groan escaped him. 

Gabriel moved against him and flipped his hair as he looked over his shoulder, smiling “You have no idea.” He then pushed off of the man’s lap and landed on the floor on all four. He shook his ass and then in one swift motion stood back up and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the crowd before running off as the music ended. The screaming was practically echoing as Gabriel retreated to the backstage area. He sighed as he came to stand next to his duffel bag, feeling safe and beyond sexually excited. Well, that was possibly the hottest public show he had ever done. He started dressing, not really worrying about his costume because Charlie would get that for him. He stretched, feeling his muscles pull tight and then relax. He had just got done buttoning up his jeans when he heard the door to the room open. Thinking it was Charlie he said defensively “I know what you’re going to say. Probably way too erotic for those more religious girls right?” he sighed “And please don’t ask about the stud. I’ll tell you latter.”

“Well, that’s nice to know that you think of me as a stud.” Gabriel froze and turned to look. Sure enough, leaning against the door-frame was Mr. Stud himself. “How did you-”

“Ellen is a friend of the family. She asked me to help out tonight.” His gaze was undressing Gabriel, what little there was, even as he spoke. “Though, I’m not really in the mood to do dishes at this moment. Thanks to a certain someone.” He took a step forward and closed the door behind him, locking it. Then he paused, smelling the air. Due to Gabriel’s body heat the vanilla smell of the lube on his body was making the whole room smell like some kind of scrumptious birthday cake. “Damn, something smells good.” He chuckled as he turned back to Gabriel “You weren’t lying. You are...quite an amazing dancer.” 

Gabriel regarded him, not exactly sure what to make of this new development. On one hand, he had a very hot and horny man that was probably game for anything Gabriel wanted, and on the other... actually he couldn’t really think of anything bad coming from this development. He couldn’t say he was surprised the man came after him. If the situation had been reversed and... he then realized he didn’t know the man’s name.

As the man came close, his brows furrowed together “Is that smell you?” 

Gabriel felt a wonderful little tingle go down his spine. Jeez, what was it about this guy that just got every molecule in his body hyper sensitive? “I didn’t have any oil, so I had to improvise.” He held up his hand. “It’s vanilla flavored. Wanna taste?” The man stared at him and then moved to take Gabriel’s hand, but he snatched it away with a smirk. “Sorry, but I don’t let nameless men just lick me whenever they want.” His eyes were practically gleaming in the softly lit room. “I’m Gabriel.”

The man returned his smirk “Sam.”

He nodded and extended his hand again, allowing Sam to take it and bring it to his lips. Sam turned his palm face up and gave it the briefest tentative lick. The fleeting touch had Gabriel’s perfectly erect cock straining within the tight underwear and his jeans. He bit his lip to stop himself from gasping. Sam then licked his lips as he smiled.

“Does the rest of you taste just as delicious?”

And there it was. The moment of decision, to fuck or not to fuck? It wasn’t even really a choice. Gabriel had never been one to back down from anything he considered fun. It was an addiction, really. “That depends Sammy,” Gabriel whispered huskily “how hungry are you?” his tone was purposefully challenging and yet dripping with sensuality.

Sam looked at him, his eyes darkening. He moved forward, pressing Gabriel against the wall and lifting him up effortlessly. Gabriel moaned as he immediately wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist, grinding his pelvis against Sam’s crotch. He could feel just how big that bulge was and he silently thanked the heavens that his previous thoughts about the man had been false. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders and then pressed their mouths together in a searing open mouthed kiss. Sam didn’t waste any time and he certainly wasn’t shy. He gave back just as good as he got. When Gabriel licked his upper lips Sam responded by nipping at Gabe’s lower. His hands roamed freely over Gabriel’s bare chest, sliding easily, thanks to the lube.

Gabriel fisted his hands in Sam’s black shirt. The man had way too many clothes and it was beginning to piss him off. He broke the kiss and then started to pull at the black material. “Off!” He said adamantly. 

Sam stopped and looked down at him. Gabriel really wasn’t sure he liked the mischievous glint in Sam’s eyes. Sam leaned back and taking the back of his collar in hand pulled the T-shirt over his head. Gorgeous, mouth-watering muscles were revealed to Gabriel’s hungry gaze. He wanted to whimper in appreciation and want. He reached out his hand to touch, only to have his wrists grabbed and pressed forcefully against the wall. He looked up at Sam with wide eyes.

“Oh, no, you don’t, you little cock-tease.” Sam grinned. “I’ve been thinking of you since that day in the porn shop, and getting blue balls because of it. And then when I see you again you not only reveal that body to everyone and their mother, but also grind it up against me in one obvious public dry-humping.” Sam chuckled. “I like your spirit, but I have had enough.” He leaned down and whispered against Gabriel’s lips. “I’m going to fuck you into this wall, and I’m not going to stop until that tight little ass of your is filled so full of my cum that you won’t even be able to walk.” Gabriel’s eyes rolled back in his head as he moaned, imagining exactly what Sam was saying. Sam lifted a brow at his reaction. “Oh, you like dirty talk.”

“Fuck yes.” Gabriel moved his ass to press against Sam’s groin, causing the other man to inhale a quick breath. 

Gabriel practically lost all thought as one of Sam’s hands undid the buttons of his jeans and pulled down the zipper. His fingers petted over the leather that withheld his straining cock. “The way you moved up there. It made me wonder what you’d look like when you came.” He set Gabriel down “Turn around and pull down those pants, slowly.” Sam’s tone implied that there was no room for argument.

Gabriel trembled and for a moment considered being purposefully disobedient. “And if I don’t?” he smiled “You gonna spank me?” His tone implied he would not mind the ‘punishment’ at all.

Sam just smiled “No, I’ll leave.” He looked at the door and then back at Gabriel. His gaze was even, indicating in every way that he was serious. “I’ll leave and you can just take care of yourself.”

Gabriel opened his mouth to challenge his statement, but Sam raised a brow. Gabriel paused and after a second decided he would rather not chance it. He turned around, smirking. Not many men could make him willingly obey, especially during sex. Gabriel bent over as he pulled down his jeans, making sure that the slide over his ass gave Sam an arousing view. Sam moved, pressing his chest against Gabriel’s back, crowding him but not quite pinning him. Gabe didn’t know when the taller man had undone his own zipper but he could feel the bite of the metal against the skin that was exposed by the black ribbon. He could also feel Sam’s bulge, still covered by his briefs as he pressed it against him. It felt so hot and there was a definite wet spot. 

The next thing Gabriel realized was that Sam was pressed against his back and his mouth was gently biting Gabriel’s neck. His eyes fluttered shut as he let Sam devour his skin. He felt Sam’s hands run down his arms and then there was a cold pressure on his wrists. He blinked as he heard a ratcheting sound. Sam then stepped away abruptly. His eyes looked down in front of him at the pink fuzzy handcuffs and then scowled at Sam. He tried to move his hands apart but couldn’t. Sam shrugged “They were supposed be a gag gift for my brother’s birthday, but I’ll just get him something else.” He winked “Think of this as your punishment. Now, where were we?” His hands groped Gabriel’s ass.

Gabriel pushed back into the touch. The cuffs were a minor annoyance, as they prevented him from touching Sam. Then again, he was facing away from Sam anyway. He propped his forearms on the wall and pressed back into Sam’s palms. His fingers played through the black ribbon and skimmed over his crack. Sam made a sound of excitement before he grabbed the leather and tugged it down roughly. Gabriel’s cock bounced free with enough force to slap at his stomach, he moaned loudly. “Be as vocal as you want, Gabriel, I like my partners loud.” The way Sam enunciated his name was too erotic for words. Sam then leaned over his back and swiped his tongue across Gabriel’s shoulder, humming. “You really did put this stuff all over yourself, didn’t you?” He chuckled again. “I wonder,” Sam trailed off. Gabriel wiggled and tried to move against him to make him go faster, that was until he felt Sam sliding down his body. He looked down between his parted legs to see Sam was kneeling. He wasn’t- he gasped and cried out as Sam moved his cheeks apart and without warning gave Gabriel a slow and long lick.

When Sam pulled away he smacked his lips “Yup, even here.”

Even with Gabriel’s sexual expertise he admitted that it was very very rare that he was ever on the receiving end of being eaten out. But dear god did it feel wonderful. He rocked his body backward, whimpering and silently begging for more. “Please, do that again.”

Sam smiled “Do what?”

Gabriel moaned in exasperation. “Lick me. Eat me out with that tongue of yours.”

“Oh,” Sam replied as he pressed his thumb against Gabriel’s anus “Do you want me to fuck you with my tongue?” Gabriel opened his mouth to yell at him, but it was lost off a choked sob as Sam pushed his thumb inside and then his tongue was pressing against him. The thumb stretched him open and with every pull Gabriel relaxed and writhed as Sam’s tongue plunged inside him. 

He babbled incoherently between broken moans and praises like “Oh yeah, that feels good. Fuck me open and get me wet.” His hips began to rock back and forth in time with Sam’s tongue. When Sam added a second finger Gabriel growled in impatience as pushed back hard, impaling himself. The feeling was glorious, though Sam did not seem pleased with his actions. There was a hard smack to Gabriel’s backside that made him yelp. 

“I control the pace, stop being impatient.”

“You’re going way to slow!” Gabriel spat back, moving his hips and clamping down on Sam’s fingers for emphasis. 

A slow smile spread across Sam’s face as he leaned in and pressed his lips against the burning pink mark his hand had left of Gabriel’s ass “My apologies,” Suddenly Sam bit the spot of flesh. It was not hard enough to break skin but it did make Gabriel jolt and loose his breath for a moment. “Now you know how I’ve felt for these last few weeks.” He shoved his finger in roughly, adding a third. Erotic fire seared straight down Gabriel’s needy cock, which was going tragically untouched. Beads of pre-cum were welling up at the slit. Sam buried his face in Gabriel’s ass, licking and swiping his tongue against Gabriel’s inner walls with enthusiasm. Gabriel could only withstand the wonderful torture and pray that Sam would just fuck him soon.

He didn’t need to wait very long. Sam moved away, panting heavily as he licked his lips. “No matter how much I do this, you still taste like a vanilla cupcake.” Gabriel’s head was bowed low as he noticed Sam’s still concealed erection. Well, that just wasn’t fair. He moved his foot and brushed his toes against the bulge. 

“Does it wanna come out and play?” he teased. 

Sam jerked and then laughed as he stood up “Turn around.”

‘Finally!’ Gabriel mentally screamed. He practically twirled on his heel as he stood before Sam, his arms still behind his back. Same pulled off his pants in one quick motion and then kicked them off to the side. He locked his eyes with Gabriel as he slid down his underwear and Gabriel’s breath caught in his chest. He was not a very religious man, but in that moment he wanted to scream ‘Halleluiah’ to the heavens. God must have been feeling particularly generous when he created little Sammy. 

Without thinking Gabriel licked his lips and asked “Let me touch it.” He raised his hands to offer the handcuffs.

Sam smiled as he shook his head “You can manage just fine with them on.”

Gabriel frowned. Sam was right, but a man had to at least try. “Bastard.”

“Bitch.” Sam winked.

Gabriel fell to his knees, taking Sam’s cock in his hands. His fingers coiled around the shaft as him mouth went to the head. His tongue swiped across the slit and tasted the pre-cum hiding there. His hands stroked up to the flared edges of the head in a strong firm pull, then his thumb swiped across the underside on the way back down. Sam groaned as he pushed his hips forward. Gabriel smiled as he stroked down and then back up at a slow and leisurely pace. “Easy big boy, don’t disappoint me now.” He swiped his tongue across the head and then gave it a quick suck in his hot mouth. Sam’s whole body trembled and his hands came to grasp at Gabriel’s hair. 

The taller man looked down at him “You little shit.”

Gabriel pouted as he looked up as Sam, the man’s cock pressed against his lips. “Me?” a second later his grinned as he took Sam into his mouth, sucking earnestly.

“Oh fuck!” Sam cried out. Gabriel’s tongue pressed along the underside as his head went down, half by Gabriel’s own doing and the other by Sam urging him on. His lips slid smoothly down Sam length. He swallowed, trying to get as much of Sam in as possible. What he couldn’t manage his hands wrapped around and stroked in time with his tongue. Sam was moaning and trembling under him and it was beyond erotic. The hands clutching Gabriel’s hair became fists. “I’m going to fuck your mouth.” Sam said breathlessly. 

‘Oh hells yeah!’ Gabriel called in his own mind as he relaxed more and allowed Sam’s hips to thrust his cock down his throat. He didn’t try to force it all down, of which Gabe was grateful. He kept it to about the same that Gabriel had been able to take earlier, but the speed and the force of his thrusts grew more urgent. Sam bit his lower lips as he tugged back of Gabriel’s hair, angling his throat perfectly. 

“Oh fuck.” He swore again as Gabriel closed his eyes. He concentrated on the feel and the taste of Sam. His jaw stung a little at the pressure but Gabriel ignored it. Then suddenly Sam pulled out, panting. Gabriel opened his eyes and gazed up at him, but then was roughly brought to his feet, hoisted into Sam’s arms, and the pressed against the wall again. Gabriel would have made a comment if Sam’s tongue had not forced it’s way into his mouth. It didn’t matter. All thought vacated Gabriel’s head the moment he felt Sam press his cock against his ass.

Sam’s mouth shifted down to Gabriel’s nipple and licked. The smaller man choked with the incredible sensation. It felt like that tongue on his nipple was actually licking across the head of his cock instead. He turned to look into Sam smoldering dark gaze. He watched as Sam licked his other nipple, his cock jerking in painful interest. The pressure at his anus increased and Gabriel sighed as finally Sam began to enter him. One of Sam’s arms looped under one of his legs and pushed it up and towards his body. This not only made Gabriel feel impossibly stretched, but also intensified the sensation of Sam sinking balls deep into him. Inch by glorious inch stretched and sheathed itself within Gabriel’s yearning and compliant body. When the man finally felt Sam’s balls press against his ass he felt ungodly and fantastically full. The moan that escaped him was pure carnal bliss. 

“Oh my god.” Sam stuttered out. He mouth was somewhere just above Gabriel’s ear. Gabriel rolled his hips, earning him a loud gasp from Sam. 

“I know,” Gabriel purred “I feel amazing.”

Sam froze and then burst out laughing. He looked down and captured Gabriel’s mouth in a sweet kiss. “I’ll give you that.” He looked at Gabriel’s stretched leg “You’re also really flexible.”

“All the better for you Sammy-boy.” Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders “Now. Fill my ass with cum like you promised.” Sam smirked as he kissed him again.

Gabriel’s body relaxed and rocked as Sam’s cock slid out of him until only the head remained. The feel of it, the stretching and sensation, was undoubtedly the best Gabriel had ever had. Sam surged back into him with quick and hard thrusts from his narrow hips. Gabriel moaned into Sam’s mouth, begging for more. He canted his hips forward as Sam thrust back inside once more and then his whole body shook uncontrollably as the man grazed his prostate. Sam broke the kiss, grinning “Thanks, I was looking for that.” He pulled back and then angled his cock downward, slamming it into Gabriel’s prostate repeatedly. He sucked on his bottom lip as his body became a tangled mess of aches and desperate need.

Gabriel arched to meet his thrusts, the delirious jolts of pressure steadily increasing the tension building within his balls and lower abdomen. The feeling gained in intensity until his grunts became choking cries as his toes curled. Sam closed his eyes. His strokes became harder and faster until his hips struck against Gabriel’s ass with sharp smacks. The muscles in Sam’s body flexed and stood out with his efforts. The pressure in Gabriel’s balls reached the explosion point. He grabbed for his throbbing dick and started stroking himself in time with Sam’s hips. Sam gasped out and Gabriel smiling, quickly kissing his cheek.

“Good boy Sammy. You’re fucking me so good.” Gabriel spoke. He felt Sam’s rapid pace falter and he knew he was close. Perfect. Gabriel twisted his wrists and jerked himself off as he continued saying “You’re going to fill my ass up nice and full. Fuck me so good I won’t be able to fuck anything else.” Sam’s hands slipped to his hips and gripped him hard as he just lost all composure and fucked Gabriel ruthlessly.

Gabriel threw back his head and howled as the hardest orgasm he had ever had crashed down on him. The agonizing eruption of cum shot in creamy spurts from his cock and splattered across their stomachs. Sam moaned long and low as he bit into Gabriel’s shoulder. His hips stopped and instead just pressed flush against his ass, sinking his cock in as deeply as possible as he came.

Expended, Gabriel sighed and leaned against the wall. He was surprised that Sam still had the strength to hold him up. He felt sore and delightfully used all over. Sam’s breath came in slow labored exhales of hot air against his neck. Gabriel smiled in adoration as he combed his hands through Sam’s long hair. “That was possibly the best fuck of my life.”

It took a moment for Sam to register what he said, but when he lifted his head he was smiling. He kissed Gabriel again. When he slid out he gently rested Gabriel back on the ground, making sure the man could stand before he moved away. Sam looked down at their stomachs and then around “Sorry, I don’t really have anything to clean up with.” Gabriel leaned down and grabbed the shirt he had taken off earlier that night. He wiped himself and Sam clean before tossing the shirt in his duffel. 

He turned around to say goodbye to Sam, but found the man was standing right behind him. Sam looked down at him with the most precious puppy-dog expression. “Um... Can I see you again? Maybe we can get coffee?”

Gabriel wanted to say yes. God knew he wanted to see Sam again, and again and again. But relationships... they had never really worked out with him. His partners always eventually complained that they couldn’t stand his antics or deal with his ‘sass’ any more. And yet, even with feeling this way, he could not bring himself to tell Sam no. He shook his head, his answering smile sad. He leaned up and kissed Sam's jaw. “If we meet again, then absolutely.” Sam looked at him and then nodded, as if understanding what Gabriel was trying to say. If it’s meant to be, it will happen.

“Alright,”

Gabriel held up the cuffs “Mind removing these?”

Sam looked as if he was trying not to laugh “Push the fur aside. They’re self-releasing.”

 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Usually Castiel’s fretting would not bother Gabriel as much, but right now he didn’t really have the patience for it. He knew exactly who to blame for that too. Sam. Ever sense that night the sexy bastard had practically occupied his every thought. This seemingly new obsession with the man was completely new to Gabriel and he didn’t know how he felt about it. “Oh my god, will you just shut up!” Gabriel groaned as he leaned back against the chair. 

Castiel frowned at him. “Do you not like it?” He held up his left hand to indicate the ring he wore.

Gabriel rolled his eyes “That has nothing to do with it. I’m happy that Dean-o and you are finally engaged. Jeez, you two were acting like an old married couple even in high school. Or at least that was what my friend Balthazar told me.” Gabriel was just old enough that when his younger brother, Castiel, had been in high school, Gabriel had been starting college. 

Castiel looked down at the ring and smiled. “I like it.” He blushed slightly.

Gabriel turned to look at the clock in annoyance “When are they getting here?! Jeez, it feels like we’ve been waiting forever.”

Castiel pursed his lips “Would you please be nice. This is the first time our families are meeting after all. I don’t want you making a bad impression.”

Gabriel shrugged. He had only met Dean a few times before now and from what he could tell he liked the guy well enough. He was certainly hella-fun to tease. “Not much of a ‘family meeting’ when there are only two people that don’t know each other.” It was true, both Dean and Castiel came from broken homes. Though Castiel had more siblings, Michel and Lucifer were not the type of older brothers to go out of their way for anyone. Gabriel, on the other hand, adored his little brother and refused to not be there for him. So here he was, about to formally meat Dean and his younger brother. The doorbell rang and Castiel practically leaped out of his seat, running to the door. Gabriel rolled his eyes again and followed. When Castiel opened the door, however, the first thing Gabriel’s eyes locked onto was the man standing right next to Dean.

“Sam!?”

Sam looked just as surprised to see him, but a smile soon curved his mouth “Hello Gabe. So, how about coffee tomorrow morning?”

**Author's Note:**

> Song used: "Move your body" by My Darkest Day
> 
> Inspired by Sabrielotp's blog of epicness and by the song "Wild Wild Love"


End file.
